Harry Potter's Dream Book
by magical-me14
Summary: Snape dressed as a barbie doll, Voldemort talking slang dressed in a pink tutu.WHATS GOING ON!Uh Oh Potters having odd dreams.Not A good sign.Please read and review its my first fic


HARRY POTTER 's DREAM BOOK  
  
It was a hot and muggy night at Number Four Privet Drive. Harry Potter was tossing and turning around in his bed. He had another odd dream, he was having quite a few of those lately. He went over the dream in his head: He was at the entrance of a McDonalds restaurant. He could hear strange music coming from inside. He took a deep breath, and stepped through the front doors. The music turned out to be coming from a boom box, which was playing Hey Mickey by the Go Go's. He heard a high-pitched laugh, and turned towards the sound. The image that met his eyes was so shocking, he thought he might have eaten a Chilayen Insanity Pepper (A/N: THE SIMPSONS RULE!). It was Voldemort. In a violently pink tutu, and a tiara. His legs wrapped in espidrilles. Harry saw Hermione and Ron were there as well, wearing the exact same lurid outfits as Voldemort. Voldemort turned to Hermione, "How do you girls shave your legs, honestly?" He then starting singing and dancing along to the song, with slightly altered lyrics; "Oh Voldy you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Voldy! Hey! Hey! Hey Voldy!" Harry was horrified. WHAT WAS VOLDEMORT ON?!?!? His wand at the ready, he took one step closer to the Crazy Voldemort... At that moment Voldemort turned and faced him; "Yo, sup Dawg?! I've been here chillin' wit yo' homies. This a cool place, what do you call it, McDuckies?" and than he woke up.  
  
"I definitely need to lay off sugar."he said to himself, the image of Voldemort in a pink tutu flashing in front of his eyes. He lay on his back, trying to fall asleep but that image kept popping up. He just couldn't sleep, so he decided to write about his dream in his dream book. He started one 3 days ago. It was the one day before the last day of school. He had a strange dream. Harry told Hermione and Ron about that dream as they ate breakfast in the Grate Hall. They nearly choked. Hermione spilled all of her Pumpkin Juice on Neville, who was sitting next to her. "You should start a Dream Book. I have one," said Ron "YOU KEEP A DREAM BOOK????," said Hermione shocked, but Ron ignored her and continued "But none of my dreams are as funny as the one you just had. And that's something to tell your children. Not many people can say they had a dream about Snape dressed as a Barbie doll, his hair tied in pig tails with green bows, wearing a green dress with white flowers on it and green sandals to match his outfit (u'd think it was St. Patrick's day), having a tea party with Draco who is also dressed as a Barbie doll, his blond hair all curly, wearing a blue shirt and a purple skirt which had butterflies drawn all over it with pink slippers (guess all those uniforms at Hogwarts are a save for him, * no fashion sense *.), HAHAHAHAH."  
  
(A/N OK, I know I got into detail too much about what they are wearing but that's the only way u can picture them.right???Well I'm not a great author but please just give me a chance)  
  
So now back in Privet Drive, Harry writing his dream down.he kept writing until 2am when he finished. By that time he was sleepy and he walked to his bed and fell asleep. His Aunt woke him up at 8 in the morning. He got up, put his glasses on and he got dressed. While he was walking down the stairs he heard a lot of noise coming from the living room. He was amazed that for the first time they weren't yelling at him but at Duddly. What could have Duddly have done? He was perfect (NOT) Duddly was sitting in a chair his parents over him. (A/N and that's the end of this chapter.OK its not just read on)  
  
"DUDDLY DURSLEY..HOW COULD YOU?!?!?" " I didn't mean to. It ..it ..it just happened." "YOU ARE NOT A SON OF MINE ANYMORE" "But.but.but dad. PLEASE..its not my fault.you should blame mom she was born in the magical family" Harry was in the living room now. He didn't dare speak. His Uncle must have been very mad (he was yelling at Duddly after all) and than Uncle Vernon turned to Harry at the sight of him. ~~~~~~* IF YOU WANNA(or not, I'm still writing) FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THAN REVIEW (AND NO "THIS STORY BLOWS ,or, THIS SUX) THANK YOU ~~~~~*  
  
~~~~~~*LIKE TAKING CANDY FROM A BABY,OF COURSE SOME OF US MIGHT FIND THAT HARDER THAN OTHERS,EH VOLDEMORT?*~~~~~  
  
P.S sorry the caption was on  
PEACE OUT  
  
r 


End file.
